1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing image files recorded by a digital camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image file recording methods adopted in digital cameras and the like include the format which is in compliance with the camera file system standard (DCF: Design Rules for Camera File System ver 1.0) set by the Japanese Electronics Industry Design Association (JEIDA) Inc. There are apparatuses in the related art that read image files recorded in the DCF format (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-116946).